


The April Showers Affair

by mayamaia



Category: Man From U.N.C.L.E.
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-08
Updated: 2012-04-08
Packaged: 2017-11-03 06:03:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/378106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayamaia/pseuds/mayamaia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A moment during a rainy stakeout.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The April Showers Affair

**Author's Note:**

> Written for myredk9s on livejournal, according to her prompt for slashy, chocolate and spring rituals. She died the night I posted it online. I hope she had a chance to enjoy her gift.

The rain had not let up for the full four hour duration of the stakeout, and Illya had borne it with good grace, more because he had come prepared with hat, slicker and boots than any measure of patience. But these last few minutes had grown more and more trying, as the water had finally found its way through his hat, a droplet forming at the crown of his head to slide slowly down through his hair, finally dripping down his forehead and onto his nose. He growled quietly and tried to lick it off the tip.

"Shouldn't you use your hands for that, tovarisch?"

"They are as wet as everything else, Napoleon. You'd better not have brought me decaf," Illya said as he accepted a warm cup from his partner.

"I wouldn't risk it. You should learn to enjoy the wet. April Showers Bring May Flowers, you know."

"I don't care, I hate April."

"No you don't, she's an excellent agent."

"I hate you."

"No you don't, I'm an excellent servant. See, I've brought you sweets!" Napoleon held a box out for inspection.

"Chocolates? Zhavoronki would be more appropriate."

"Those are the bird buns, right?"

"Lark-shaped buns, yes. They are delicious and buttery and you throw some of them in the air for the returning of the birds. And you whisper to them that they are supposed to bring Spring back with them."

"Hm, and I'm sure you wouldn't mind the return of our feathered friends either."

"Now that you mention it, no, I wouldn't mind that at all, Napoleon. The water has gotten into my hat and I'm cold."

"Hmm." Napoleon pulled an arm out of his wet coat and slid it under Illya's slicker to rub at his back. "You know why Easter chocolates are egg-shaped, right?"

Illya gave him a sidelong glance. "You are about to suggest something that will undoubtedly warm us up at the hotel, but it has absolutely nothing to do with fertility."

Napoleon grinned. "That's why this chocolate is shaped like a bunny."


End file.
